Midnight fun
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne get frisky in the middle of the night, while their friends are in the same room as them sleeping. MoJo sex, and a tad bit of AngelCollins. MaureenCollins best friendship at the end. Rated M!


**MoJo! With a tad bit of Collins/Angel. **

**I don't Own Anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight Fun 

It was around three in the morning, and everyone was gathered at the loft sound asleep, or more like passed out from drinking. Roger and Mimi were curled up in the chair, Collins, Angel, and Mark scattered on the floor, while Joanne and Maureen were the lucky two who managed to pass out on the couch together.

Maureen was lying on Joanne's shoulder, her leg in between the lawyer's and her arm swung over Joanne's stomach. She was sleeping peacefully until she was jolted awake by nothing in particular, feeling her normal frisky, horny self. Slowly she lifted her head expecting to be in her own bed, but when she looked around it hit her, she was still in the loft, with a sleeping Joanne underneath her.

Unable to go back to sleep, Maureen began trailing small kisses up Joanne's neck in hopes to wake her so she could have some fun. When the lawyer didn't move, Maureen took her assault up a notch and began grinding Joanne's thigh, while adding a hand up her shirt.

Finally Joanne started to wake, a smile spreading on her lips do to Maureen's actions. When she opened her eyes they landed on Maureen, who was grinning down at her.

"Hi." Maureen whispered. "Glad you're up."

"Thanks for waking me." Joanne quietly said, and took in her surroundings. "We're still at the loft?"

"Yup." Was all Maureen said before she attached her lips to Joanne's for a small make out session.

"Not here." Joanne said once she was able to pull away from Maureen, knowing exactly what she wanted . "We're in a room full of our friends."

"So." Maureen shrugged, as she slid her hand under Joanne's bra and began to play with her breast.

"Maureen." Joanne warned.

Maureen let out a low giggle, as Joanne's voice tried to stop her, but her body deceived her as it arched into the diva's hand.

"Come on please Pookie?" Maureen pouted, her lips pressing against the lawyer's ear. "I want to make you cum..."

Joanne inhaled sharply at the inappropriate sentence, her lower half now slightly thrusting into Maureen's knee, as the diva applied pressure. But somehow, with the hand up her shirt, the lips sucking on her neck, and the knee pressing against her center, Joanne was still able to control herself and say, "No."

"Why." Maureen mumbled against Joanne's soft skin.

Joanne pointed around the room, showing Maureen that there were other people in the room with them. If anyone of them woke up, it would be quite obvious to see what they were doing.

"What if someone wakes up?"

"They won't, we'll be quiet. Besides doesn't the fact that we might get caught turn you on?" Maureen whispered with a smirk. "You don't even have to do me." Her lips pressed against Joanne's ear one more time. "Let me satisfy you Joanne...I know you want it."

Maureen grinned when Joanne pulled her into a kiss, taking that as a sign to carry on. So quietly Maureen climbed onto Joanne, pulling her shirt up, and her bra down revealing an already hard nipple.

"Loves it." Maureen grinned before she placed her lips over Joanne's nipple, sucking on it roughly, and then soothing it with her tongue. While she tended to Joanne's breast, her hands snuck down and undid the lawyer's pants. Once they were unbuckled, Maureen leaned on her right side, her mouth switching breasts, while her left hand traveled across Joanne's flat stomach, and down her panties.

Joanne bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan, while Maureen's fingers played in her hot spot, her own fingers wrapping around the diva's hair.

Just as Maureen was about to enter her, the lawyer's ear caught a noise, causing her to yank Maureen's head up, stopping her from carrying on.

"What?" Maureen whispered her voice full of annoyance.

Joanne eyed Roger, the person who was responsible for the noise. Maureen followed Joanne's eyes, and then rolled her own when they fell on the heavily sleeping rocker.

"It was just a snore." Maureen stated, before going back to pampering Joanne's other breast, and with out warning pushing two fingers deep inside of her, causing Joanne to faintly whimper.

Joanne began bucking her hips, as Maureen sped up her pace, causing the old ratty couch to squeak. When Joanne heard the squeak she panicked and eyed Maureen, not wanting the sound to wake anyone. Maureen once again rolled her eyes and shifted Joanne about two inches, stopping the noise from continuing. Once the noise was taking care of, Maureen bit down on Joanne's nipple, and curled her fingers inside, earning a quiet moan of delight from the lawyer.

When the feeling between Joanne's legs became more intense, she pulled Maureen's head up and kissed her firmly, trying to stop the loud moan that wanted to leave her lips. At that moment Maureen heard a small noise, causing her eyes to open, and look in the direction it came from. After witnessing what she saw, the diva smiled and pulled away from Joanne, her teeth pulling on her bottom lip before ending the kiss. Her eyes locked on to Joanne's and she nodded in the direction she heard the noise.

Joanne slowly turned her head, her hips still riding Maureen's hand. Joanne's eyes expended at the sight before her. There on the ground in the loft, Collins and Angel were pretty much doing the same thing. Collins had his hand down Angel's pants, while Angel clutched onto Collins, his teeth biting his lower lip, hoping to keep in a moan.

"Great minds think alike..." Maureen huskily whispered, and then began sucking on Joanne's neck.

Not able to pull her eyes away, Joanne watched as Collins pleasured Angel, and oddly enough, the lawyer, and the drag queen both hit their release at the same time. Each of them biting down on their lovers shoulders to stop from crying out.

Maureen slowed her pace down, and eased out of Joanne. She then kissed the lawyer on the lips and fixed her clothes to the way they were before. Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen pulling her close, letting her eyes shut, and her satisfied body surrender to sleep.

Maureen looked down on the ground one last time, to see that Angel was now cuddled up in Collins arms where he quickly fell asleep, while Collins on the other hand laid awake with a big grin on his face. Just before the professor was about to close his eyes, they fell on a smiling Maureen.

Collins gave Maureen a look of worry, wondering if she had caught them. In return Maureen raised her hand in the air showing him her two fingers, telling him her and Joanne were just doing the same thing.

Collins face softened, he then tried to hold back a chuckle as he watched Maureen put her tainted fingers in her mouth and suck on them. Instead of being nasty like his best friend, Collins simply kissed Angel on the forehead.

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes, and blew him a kiss. She then mouthed the words "Night" and snuggled into her girlfriend. Collins blew a kiss back to her, and pulled Angel close. And the two best friends dirfted off to sleep, with their satisfied lovers in their arms.

The End!!!


End file.
